


Follow Me

by lanellexx



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanellexx/pseuds/lanellexx
Summary: After the shooting, Donna and Josh are tired of tip-toeing around their feelings for each other. They decide to do what it takes to be together, even if it means keeping their relationship a secret from the entire White House staff.





	Follow Me

Donna glanced across the coffee table to look at Josh. It was the first time she had met his eyes since he had called her over. Ever since the shooting things has been different between the two of them- not that they didn't already have a different relationship than most White House colleagues. Things had been more tense lately. They had been more on edge around each other. 

"You called me here in the middle of the night, Josh," Donna sighed.

"I did."

Donna quirked her eyebrow at Josh, "So? Why did you call me?"

She watched as Josh ran a hand through his hair before he spoke," I don't know. I felt-"

Josh paused, "I don't know, Donna."

"Seriously, Josh? I know you better than that. Why did you call me here?" Donna leaned forward and placed a hand on Josh's knee, "Come on. What's up?"

Josh's stood and turned to the window, and Donna could practically see the tension build in his body. She knew him well enough to know that whatever was running through his head had been running through it for a while.  
He didn't seem to understand that Donna felt as though she knew him better than himself. Over the years she and Josh had grown close-- closer than what was average for most boss and assistant relationships. Donna ended up in a place with emotions that had to be compartmentalized. She was always very good at compartmentalizing. 

However, as she sat across from Josh now she couldn't help but think back to the night of the town hall. The fear she had felt the moment she heard that Josh was lying in a hospital hurt. Donna would have given anything to take away his pain that night, but she had been useless. 

"We've done this for a long time, Donna. I don't know if you meant to, but it was what I had to take for the longest time," Josh murmured, still not facing her. 

Donna could practically feel her stomach jump into her throat.

"What do you mean?" she stuttered.

Josh turned around and took a few strides closer to Donna, "I think you know what I mean, Donna."

Donna stood to level with Josh, "I think I do, but I want you to say it."

She watched as Josh hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps closer to her and seizing her face in his hands, placing a kiss on her lips that rivaled anything she'd ever experienced. It took Donna moment before her hands gravitated to his hair and she melted into the kiss. Josh had one hand planted firmly at her hip and the other on the small of her back. 

Josh pulled away after a while and looked down for a moment," I've wanted to do that for a really long time."

Donna chuckled lightly, " Me too, Josh. It just seemed like you could never get the hint."

"I'm glad I finally did then," a small smile traced Josh's lips before he glanced down at the watch to look at the time, "We have work early tomorrow morning. I should probably get going."

A quick nod was offered to Josh before Donna reached for his wrist pulling him closer to her, "You could just stay here? I mean if you wanted?"

Josh leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, "That'd be good."

Donna turned towards her bedroom pulling Josh behind her, "I think I have some of your clothes still from when you were shot."  
She left Joh at the foot of the bed before going to dig through her bottom drawer for Josh's old t-shirt and sweatpants, "Here you go."

Donna then grabbed her oversized t-shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. She changed quickly before returning to find Josh sprawled across her bed face down.

"You know, Josh, if you really wanted to get me into bed taking up the entirety of it was probably not your best bet," Donna sighed, throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper.

She watched as Josh turned his head so he could see her, "If I was trying to get you into bed, Donatella, you would know it."  
"I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem with it either," Donna quipped.

Josh raised an eyebrow,"Really?"  
"Not tonight though, Josh. We have work very early, but you'll get your chance soon enough," Donna laughed, ” Now move over.”

Josh situated himself so he was on one half of the bed, "Come here."

Donna crawled under the covers and crept her way towards Josh until his hand slid over her stomach and she was pulled against him. She found herself breathing him in and reveling in the fact that this wasn't another dream of hers. 

"Donna?"

"Yes, Josh?"

Josh planted a light kiss on her jaw, "Do you think we should keep this out of the White House until we get our footing a little more in this-"

"Relationship?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

Donna was quiet for a moment, "I think it would be a good idea, but people will find out eventually."

"Okay, so we're keeping this between us for a while," Josh paused, "Donna, it's 3AM we should get some sleep before tomorrow."

Donna smiled and pressed her lips to his, "Goodnight Joshua." 

"Goodnight, Donatella."


End file.
